David Genosharp
David Genosgarp is the newst member of the crew. A good friend of Mina after saving her, he is was given a prophecy from his past. He too was born with powers, but different from the Five Elements. He is the very first Time Guardian. He never forgotten his powers. Plus, his life will change the course of history, forever. History Childhood David was born in the beginning of the 21st century, on Norse Island. It was riddled with dragons. His parents died 2 days after he was born, but at least his father put up one slag of a fight. David was next when Mother Nature arrived onto the scene. Her powers made them thought it was daylight and they retreated to their burrows. Seeing what had happened, mother nature taken young David into her care. as he grew up, David gained the trust and training of the gods. By 12, Mother Nature has given him a quest. His quest is to find and capture a woman named Amelia cutter. He traveled across the Mediterranean sea, through the cities of France, Spain, Germany, Welles, and Britain. The journey took 1 month, but it was way worth the walking. He was accompanied by her adopted sister, Elsa. She has gained special training from David. Both were placed in the future for their mission. Then one day, David and Elsa found who they were looking for. Their plan was simple. Go inside the command post undetected, get past all the security guards, and capture Amelia. But some point of their went wrong as they got spotted by Amelia herself. Then she gassed them with a sedative in a gaseous form. The only thing last saw was they guards taking Elsa. Then, David wakes in a colosseum of some form. Then, he saw Elsa on a target sign. Then suddenly, Amelia appeared, saying that they will kill Elsa if he does not act as a gladiator for her army. He agrees to do as she says. The point in this clash of the warriors was to fight bare-handed. This one thing David feels afraid of, because he's always on a 'conceal, don't feel' condition. As one of her gladiators, a genetically modified bat with a neural clamp operated into its skull, comes up to him, it senses the blood coming David's hand. That was when David accidentally soak-fried the creature's neural clamp, eventually killing it and exposed his powers. Wondering how his powers work, Amelia decides to question and torture him. Characteristics Appearance Personality Relationships Family deceased parents Hermia - adoptive mother Elsa Genosharp - adoptive sister, partner Ventus - adoptive brother, "past life" Mina Kratt - adoptive sister Luna - adoptive sister Crew Martin Kratt - leader, new friend, apparently brother Chris Kratt - leader, new friend, apparently brother Aviva Corcovado - new friend Koki Bambrick - new friend Jimmy Z - new friend Clarissa Kratt - crush, love interest, girlfriend Samuel Jawclaw - friend LifeShade - friend, partner Abilities Natural Powers and Skills David was born with elemental powers. In this case: air, since he is Ventus's "reincarnation". Guardian Powers As he grew up though, David learned to slow down time a bit. He can even go super fast and he can freeze time in case of an emergency. Crown Form: Time Crown Time Crown is David's Crown Form, gained from Apollo's Pearl, the oddball of the Elemental Crystals. Outfits Default - Guardian - Crown Form - Time Crown Category:WK crew member Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian